


序 海风转向

by Lawrence_E_Lee



Series: 天平之下 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrence_E_Lee/pseuds/Lawrence_E_Lee
Summary: 一部科技对应本世界19世纪初的历史全架空作品的序章
Series: 天平之下 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697809





	序 海风转向

“兄弟阋于墙，或为之利，或为之义；百战之军阵，其坚于外，其羸于内”。  
“血亲征伐之理如此，社稷之事亦然。”  
——杰弗瑞.R.李《帝国:鹰陨》   
风平浪静，正是满月。在“王权”号的阴影下，小艇触及水面，撞击声与海浪声融为一体，和煦之至。亚丽珊卓拉.莱昂舰队司令正用右手，也是她尚且堪用的那只手，不安地抚摩着她的佩剑。在艉楼上指挥她时，她总显得与身体一样自如，在面临战列线的齐射时，时常也身体般脆弱渺小。可现在仰望她正在夜中沉寂的三层炮甲板、右舷的54个炮门，她仿佛成了幼时神话里的巨人，而莱昂也像个听了睡前故事就紧张得睡不着的孩子——在护旗军服役了将近四十年，从枪炮官一路到舰队司令，帝国衰落，巨舰化为飞灰和朽木，一头金发已经褪为银灰，唯独这点没有丝毫变化。  
"王权"绝非她毕生以来所见最雄伟的战舰，这份殊荣应当归于她更加庞大的姐妹——"艾尔格兰德之耀”号或“裁决"号。然无可辩驳，在这片充满奇遇的大洋，雌师与她的姑娘便是统辖此地的，至高无上的权威象征。  
而此时，正值雌狮离舰，所谓权威，便不过是虚影，为此，她方才惴惴不安。  
小艇无声地离开“王权”身侧，向三级突击舰“铁骑"号驶去，莱昂身边的军士还很年轻，但沉默可靠。不过事实上，到了莱昂身边，便没有几个聒噪的水兵或水手，或许只有“王权"的舰长，那个老不正经的凡登,才敢在她面前打趣。思绪回归此刻，军士手下的两名见习水兵也只轻捷沉默地划动船桨，除大海的声音，世界便一片沉寂。  
从一片阴影驶向另一片，感觉很怪，她如此荒谬地想道。随后是蚂蚁撼山的轻微碰撞。莱昂满意地看到，不出几秒，一名水兵的头便探出船舷。“口令。”“圣旗之白。”“何人？”“护旗军中将，亚丽珊卓拉.莱昂。”  
水兵默默地敬礼后，绳梯抛出船舷。莱昂缺失的三根手指让她的左手难以为战，用于攀爬绳梯则尚且堪用。待四人都已稳立于“铁骑”的甲板上，世界仍然一片寂静。那个水兵稍平摊一下右手，示意莱昂随他前进。莱昂则没有正眼看他——莱昂对“铁骑”结构的熟悉并不在海森之下，事实上，如果她愿意，她现在就可以闭着眼睛走到海森的房间。一行人在寂静中向着艉楼走去。莱昂最后转头看了远处降帆下锚的“王权”一眼，转身进入狭窄的艉楼通道。  
阴暗，逼仄，随波浪起伏，这是对于舱内情境最好的写照。莱昂扶住腰间的佩剑，轻捷地走下了阶梯，径自走向了舰长室，而她身后的年轻士兵们正提着灯努力跟上她的步伐，油灯摇曳的微光和身影在舱壁颤抖。她身后一个“铁骑”上的下士慌忙跑下楼梯，险些绊倒。莱昂转头看着他，皱了皱眉。  
“司令，海森舰长不在舰长室，情况特殊，请跟着我。”他不待惊魂落定，便急忙向莱昂解释道。  
莱昂从口袋里拿出了信件，凭微弱的光亮最后确认了一遍海森的笔迹和私人印章，迟疑片刻，点了点头。正当那位下士松一口气时，莱昂将右手虚搭在佩剑上。下士慌乱地把灯扔在地上，拔出手枪，不待瞄准便——  
——被莱昂斩断了右手，随后颈部又受了重重一击，他最后的惨叫就这样永远停留在喉中。  
莱昂看向周围，一名“王权”的见习水手倒在地上，作为交换，另有两名“铁骑”的水兵倒地不起。莱昂此刻最为庆幸的是没有任何人来得及开枪，而短暂交锋的声响应当尚不足惊醒一整艘战舰的船员。她单膝蹲下，提起下士的领口，该死的艾尔斯尔人。做了个手势，她示意自己剩下的两名随从熄灭提灯之后跟上。所幸不是在火药库，否则刚才碎裂的灯火就足以让我们粉身碎骨。  
印章和笔迹不假，可海森为什么要把我叫到“铁骑”上来？若是他要谋反，我此刻已经死上不止十次了。莱昂一边坚定地轻步向前走着，一边在内心惴惴不安。若是如此，海森目前不是身陷囹吾便是危在旦夕。他们不希望我能够去舰长室，那我便反其道而行之。  
刚走到一个狭小的转角处，就有摇曳的光亮从另一边传来，莱昂示意手下停下。待那巡查者出现，他手上拔出的兵刃和领口的埃尔斯尔军团标识便宣告了他的死刑。莱昂仅仅做了个简单的手势，士官立即领会，水兵被捂住嘴，而见习水手划开了他的喉咙。  
再到下一个转角，离舰长室不过几步之遥了，莱昂摘下帽子，探查阴暗的转角：没有丝毫火光，只有刀刃上银色的流光在波动。  
在很久以前，莱昂便是舰队的剑术翘楚。而现在，有许多人说，莱昂缺损的手指和她的年龄让她不再是个顶尖的剑客，舰队才是她之利爪。或许，这些人说的不错，然而又有谁说过，手有残疾者只能在剑与枪之间做个单纯的选择呢？  
燧石弹下，火药燃烧，片刻寂静。  
随后是震耳欲聋的枪声在过道间炸开。  
火光闪过，一个身影倒下，旋即又是一声，带走另一个牺牲品，再用突刺解决第三个。莱昂特制的佩剑上所携带的手枪对于狭隘舱道内的作战，再适合不过。等到她再次意识到躯体的老迈，喘息之时，敌手已经是在地上扭动挣扎的将死之人，莱昂不及擦拭佩剑，侧身撞入舱室。  
黑暗中，衣衫不整的海森.普拉特中校，正拿枪指着她。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，会在之后的一周内上传其余6章


End file.
